Overprotected           much?
by Luxuria Vanagloria Azzarox
Summary: The oh-so-killjoy Vampire Council has assigned two vampire bodyguards for Kaname... Oh noes! What will our beloved Vampire Prince? Why...go CLUBBING OF COURSE...along with Kaien-sensei... Hold on a sec...should i continue this? XD ... Read and REVIEW!


**OVERPROTECTED**

** This, guys, is the product of me thinking too much about KanaZe and, of course, my own yaoi fangirlness… Plus, Kaname's position (now why does this sound so perverted?) in the Vampire society… XD**

**DIALOGUE TIME?**

**Lucia: Ack! I can't get out of this loop…!**

**Zero: What loop?**

**Lucia: (looks at him with sparkly eyes) KanaZe LOOP! WEEEEEEE!**

**Zero: (looks at the weird girl, dumbfounded) KanaZe?**

**Kaname: (joins the conversation) Kaname x Zero, my dear.**

**Zero: Wha-? (faints)**

**Lucia: I never remembered Zero to be weak of heart…**

**Kaname: Ignore him, Lucia, and please say the disclaimer already.**

**Lucia: Oh yeah! I don't own VK, unfortunately.**

**Kaname: Yes, very unfortunate.**

**Lalalalala… Kya! Okay, I sound like a rabid fangirl but anyways, this is a song fic I decided to make for KanaZe. KanaZe rocks! YEAH!**

**BTW, this is the first part of the KanaZe SongFics! Yeah, most of them are Britney's songs…Now don't get me wrong, I just like the song and KanaZe always gets in my mind whenever I listen to this songs…. ^^**

**Enjoy this guys…thanks!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

_**I need time, love, joy**_

_**I need space, **_

_**Love**_

_**I need me**_

Kuran Kaname is tired. Yes, tired. Kaname is tired of being the Vampire Prince that everyone looked up to. He is fed up of all the paperwork the Council gives him. He is sick of all the fangirls (and some fanboys) trying to get his attention and proclaim their love for him.

In short, Kaname is not in a very good mood. Everyone, even Ichijou, left him alone, lest they suffer the Vampire Prince's wrath. Kaname decided to not go with the others to school and stay in his room, to give himself some alone time.

_**Say hello to the girl that I am**_

_**You're gonna have to see through my perspective**_

_**I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am**_

_**And I don't wanna be so damn protected**_

A week ago, Kaname had been summoned by the Vampire Council and things did not go so well. Everyone in Kaname's inner circle didn't try to ask him what happened since it was clearly stated in his pissed off face. They then noticed some ominous presence behind Kaname and saw two large vampire bodyguards.

_-Flashback-_

"_What?" Kaname was frustrated beyond belief. The Vampire Council had decided to appoint two bodyguards for Kaname's safety from his "fans" (Kaname translated this to: rabid, migraine-inducing, wild fangirls) since Kaname had a very close encounter to being mass raped by 12 of his so-called "fans" and the Council wouldn't want their Vampire Prince to be soiled by this lowly human freaks (Again, rabid…RABID FANGIRLS…)._

_ Kaname tried to reason with them but the Council wouldn't have any of it. "We are sorry, Kaname-sama, but this is for your own good. Please just accept this for your own safety."_

_ Kaname inwardly smirked. He translated this to "We don't want you to be threatened by lowly humans and, if you wish to have a normal vampire life, we suggest that you agree with us."_

_ Kaname sighed and decided to concede to what the Council members had decided. "Thank you, Kaname-sama."_

_-Flashback End-_

So that is why there were two burly vampire bodyguards following Kaname and guarding his room's door. Though Kaname told them to not follow him everywhere, the two bodyguards insisted… "For Kaname-sama's safety".

Kaname huffed and hugged his pillow tighter. He shut himself up in his room while his two bodyguards were outside his room, waiting for their master to go out.

_**There must be another way**_

'_**Cause I believe in taking chances**_

_**But who am I to say what a girl is to do**_

_**God, I need some answers**_

'What the heck am I to do now?' Kaname thought while contemplating on what he should do to keep himself entertained. But who wouldn't be bored when you're locked up inside your room? Kaname winced knowing he won't be bored once he goes out of his dark room. "No way am I gonna go out of here," Kaname muttered, cursing the Vampire Council in his mind.

Kaname buried his face in the pillow next to his face. He caressed it as if it was his teddy bear (Yes. TEDDY BEAR. Juuri gave it to him on his 5th birthday and, ever since that day, Kaname had never separated himself from Zero, except when his parents died and he entered Cross Academy. But, when he got a new home, he immediately retrieved his Zero from his old home.), Zero. Kaname immediately narrowed his eyes when he smelled someone else's scent on his pillow. He smelled the pillow again then realized that it was just his imagination. Kaname sighed.

'I miss Zero,' he forlornly thought. Now, don't get me wrong. Kaname didn't know that when he enters the Academy, he would know someone whose name is Zero, least of all; he'd fall in love with said guy who had the same name as his beloved teddy bear.

"Argh…! Stop thinking, Kaname, for god's sakes!" Kaname frustratingly punched the poor pillow, flattening it in the process.

_**What am I to do with my life?**_

_**You will find it out, don't worry**_

_**How am I supposed to know what's right?**_

_**You just gotta do it your way**_

_**I can't help the way I feel**_

_**But my life has been so overprotected**_

'On second thought, don't stop thinking. I gotta get out of here without my bodyguards knowing. Now's the time to think hard, Kaname. Think!' Kaname immediately began forming a plan on how to get out of his supposed prison. Kaname thought long and hard until…

Kaname smirked and went to his office, softly closing the door. He then quickly went around his desk and dialed on the number of one of his bodyguards. He muffled his voice by using his handkerchief.

"Hello?" Kaname almost gleefully did a victory dance in his office and laughing evilly. But he put a stopper to it and decided to do both mentally.

"Ah, is this Kaname-sama's bodyguard?"

"Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"I'm just gonna report that I saw Kaname-sama going out of the gate of the Academy."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was opening the gates when I saw him. Please do get Kaname-sama back or he'll be in danger for sure."

"Don't worry; we will retrieve Kaname-sama.

"Thank you. Goodbye and good luck!"

Kaname grinned and went out of his office. He listened for the footsteps and breathings of his bodyguards but he couldn't hear anything. Now, Kaname decided to slyly grin and opened the door. His grin grew wider, if that was possible, when he saw that nobody was there.

He softly closed the door again and went to his closet. He rummaged through it until he found Yuuki's Christmas gift which was a body hugging, black, collared, ¾ sleeved polo and matching black skinny jeans that showed off Kaname's very well endowed…ass and body… He matched it with black, steel toed shoes. He satisfyingly looked himself up in the full body length mirror in his walk-in closet. 'Now, that's sexy,' Kaname thought, smirking at his own reflection. He turned and went out of his room, smirking all the way.

He sneaked out of the Moon Dormitory and went to the forest that surrounded Cross Academy. "That should occupy them for a couple of hours."

_**I tell 'em what I like, what I won't and what I don't**_

_**But every time I do, I stand corrected**_

_**Things that I've been told, I can't believe what I hear about the world**_

_**Realizing I'm overprotected**_

Kaname then went to the Chairman's office. He softly knocked on the wooden door and when he heard the soft "Come in", he entered the office. Kaien beamed at seeing Kaname in there and wearing the "outfit" his daughter had given.

"Kaname, glad to see you finally got out without your bodyguards seeing you," Kaien grinned and patted Kaname's shoulder. Kaname grinned back.

"Cross-sensei, why aren't you dressed yet?" Kaien's grin grew wider and Kaname looked down and saw that Kaien's usual brown trench coat was closed from the very first button down to the last, showing only Kaien's faded blue jeans and black shoes.

Kaien then tore the coat and showed Kaname what he really was wearing, a grayish, long sleeved, button down polo with three of the first buttons open showing some of the ex-hunter's creamy white skin. Kaname smirked. They were both dressed up to a T.

"Shall we, Kaname-kun?" Kaname smirked and Kaien smirked back (Geez. These two are creepier than Zero himself… ^^). "But of course, Kaien-senpai."

_**There must be another way**_

'_**Cause I believe in taking chances**_

_**But who am I to say what a girl is to do**_

_**God, I need some answers**_

Little did the Cross Academy students know, Kaname and Kaien often go out to bars and clubs to bond as friends. These two often go moonlighting as two friends who often enjoy the nightlife. These two treat each other like siblings and they share the same love for the nightlife. No wonder Kaname often missed class at night and Kaien disappears all of a sudden at eight in the evening. Yuuki's the only one who knew what his adopted father and her senpai does, she is often the one Zero and Yagari always asks when Kaien does his disappearing act.

The two friends carefully went out of Cross Academy and, after a couple of minutes, reached a deserted parking lot. The two entered an inconspicuous, black, tinted Ferrari F430. And soon, a black sports car zoomed out of the parking lot.

_**What am I to do with my life?**_

_**You will find it out, don't worry**_

_**How am I supposed to know what's right?**_

_**You just gotta do it your way**_

_**I can't help the way I feel**_

_**But my life has been so overprotected**_

The two soon reached a club famous for its beautiful disco music and accommodating rooms. It was also famous for its moonlit inspiration that was why the owner decided to name it "Club Luna". The owner of the club used to be Kaien's student, his one and only student.

"Aka-chan invited me here. I decided to take that chance and when you said you wanted to go out once and a while, which was quite a miracle, by the way, since we haven't had a boys' night out ever since you got those bodyguards." Kaien grinned and winked at Kaname. Kaname chuckled a bit at what Kaien had intended to be an inside joke.

They went straight to the front to the bouncer and Kaien told him his name. The bouncer grinned and led them to the VIP's lounge where the owner was waiting for them.

"Kaien-sensei, good to see you!" A girl in her eighteen's greeted Kaien and hugged him. The lights in the lounge provided enough light for Kaname to discern the girl's appearance. The girl had golden, silky, brown, and long flowing locks matched with chocolate, brown eyes. She was wearing a grayish off shoulder dress shirt with long sleeves and black, denim mini skirt matched with knee-high heeled boots.

"My name's Himoura Akari, Kaname-kun," the girl held her hand out and Kaname accepted. Akari smirked. "You don't remember me at all, do you, Kana-chan?" Kaname looked at the girl at a new light. Now, Kaname saw some features of the girl. She was quite familiar and then a memory flashed. Kaname grinned, "Glad you made such a nice club, Aka-neesan." "It's my pleasure. Now, go find some room of your own choice and everything you order is on the house," Akari grinned and ushered the two to choose the room they wanted.

_**I need time, love**_

_**I need space**_

_**This is it**_

"Kaien, you knew all along that Himoura Akari and I knew each other, don't you?" Kaien just grinned and the two of them enjoyed drinking some light beer while grooving to the music. A soft knock was heard and they saw Akari peeked out from the door.

"Enjoying yourselves, Kaien-sensei, Kana-chan?" The two nodded and Akari let herself in. She sat down opposite the two and then told them something they wouldn't expect to hear. "I can't believe I'm saying this to the two of you…but… I saw Zero-kun and Toga-sensei enter the club a few moments ago." The two looked at her disbelievingly. Akari nodded and pointed to the glass window overlooking the dance floor. The two looked around the dance floor, the disco lights making them dizzy, until they found…Zero and Toga drinking near the bar, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Akari noticed how the two looked and decided to give them an edge. "Those two aren't dating, ya know. They're just bonding, like the two of you. So I suggest making your moves now." The two friends then went out of the room and Akari smirked, 'My plan was worth it after all.'

_**I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna**_

_**What, what, I'm gonna, gonna do about my destiny**_

_**I say no, no**_

_**Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do**_

_**I'm so fed up with people telling me to be**_

_**Someone else but me**_

Kaname and Kaien looked at each other when they saw that their…ehem… **"targets"** were just drinking and watching the dancers on the floor. Akari managed to follow them and observed them from afar. A bouncer approached her. "Akari-sama, what do you plan on doing now?" Akari smirked and looked at the bouncer slyly, "I've known that Kaien-sensei and Kana-kun had feelings for Zero-chan and Toga-sensei. That is why I set this plan up. By the way, the flyers did their magic, I wonder how they managed to get to Zero's hands, though?"

The bouncer then whispered something in Akari's ear, "It would seem that Yagari Toga happened to be strolling by and one of our promo girls gave him the flyer for the grand opening. And, according to our source in the Academy (a.k.a Yuuki…Akari and her are yaoi fangirls and are responsible for the Kaname x Zero and Kaien x Toga fanfictions in the Academy's website…By the way, the Yaoi site in the Cross Academy had overflowed with a lot of reviews, comments and followers…fellow Day Class and Night Class students and also quite a lot of "outsiders" so to speak…a noble vampire named Aido Hanabusa spread the word about it**. I never knew Aido to be so open about his… "sexuality".**) Yagari approached Zero and the two decided to come here to relax and bond."

Akari nodded and smirked evilly. 'I love it when my plans always go the right way,' she evilly thought and high fived the brown haired girl next to her. "It's nice to see you here, Yuuki." "Me too, Aka-neesan," Yuuki was grinning from ear to ear as she watched Kaname and Kaien, who were smack dab in the two hunters' line of sight, dance seductively.

"Our plan definitely worked!"

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**What am I to do with my life?**_

_**You will find it out, don't worry**_

_**How am I supposed to know what's right?**_

_**You just gotta do it your way**_

_**I can't help the way I feel**_

_**But my life has been so overprotected**_

Zero almost choked on his drink when he saw Kaname dirty dance with the Chairman (Holy hell! It's the end of the world… Oh, wait. That's entirely possible, right? Considering who we're talking about… :D) who was also dancing. Zero looked at his sensei and saw the same reaction.

They looked at the two like two children entranced with a puppet show except that the puppet show is actually an X-rated video of two of the hottest guys in Cross Academy.

'I never knew Kaname/Kaien could dance like that,' the two thought together and, somewhere down their lust clouded mind, nodded to each other, approached the two seductively dancing, one vampire and one ex-hunter. The two hunters then positioned themselves behind their soon-to-be lovers.

Kaname and Kaien were facing each other, they mentally congratulated themselves and they slightly grinned congratulating the other for the great plan.

_**I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna**_

_**What, what, I'm gonna, gonna do about my destiny**_

_**I say no, no**_

_**Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do**_

_**I'm so fed up with people telling me to be**_

_**Someone else but me**_

The two yaoi fangirls were kya-ing at what they were seeing which was, by the way, a very much triple X-rated yaoi, that these two had been dreaming all along. Exactly five feet away from the girls, was a bouncer tasked to video the new couples and exactly below said bouncer was another bouncer still taking videos of the two pairs of the essence of yaoiness.

The two girls were giggling nonstop that some of the VIPs had decided to stay away from the "crazy" girls. Fortunately, they didn't voice this out since they know the power of two very inspired yaoi fangirls. They did the most reasonable thing they could do when you're near a life and death situation, stay as far as the back of the wall from **dangerous** girls. Okay, back to the two couples on the dance floor.

Kaname, Zero, Kaien, and Toga were having the time of their lives. Who wouldn't be? When you're dancing with your loved one and they seem to be enjoying it too. Kaname, feeling a bit bold, turned around and grind his now hardening erection with Zero's noticeably aroused one, then he whispered, "Zero, mind getting me out of these clothes?" (Translation: Zero, I wanna fuck you hard and fast, enough to see you limp the next day… Yep, Kaname is one hell of a kinky bas-…uh… Vampire. When did I learn to use that word on Kana-chan? **When you read Zero's very colorful description of Kaname.** Oh, right, thanks! **Your welcome.**) Zero's grin could mean two things: one, he's gonna kill Kaname, which is really unreal, and two, he is gonna comply with Kaname's wish and let himself be fucked… **hard**. The two then went out of the club and got into the Ferrari Kaname and Kaien used to reach the bar. Soon, the revving and the sound of car moving away were heard from outside the bar.

Akari grinned and turned to Yuuki, "You managed to install all the cameras in Kaname's and Zero's rooms?" Yuuki nodded and the two smirked evilly. Who knew that these two innocent girls could give off such a scary aura that everyone in the VIP lounge shuddered at the mere whiff of said aura? The two went back to watching Toga and Kaien, who were still dancing and…kissing on the floor (What the heck? I didn't know Kaien could be such a horny bastard. **You, of all people, should know. Remember the cameras you installed in Kaien's room? **Wha-? Oh, right.).

Soon, the couple left the dance floor and made their way towards the exit of the club. Pretty soon, another car went out of the parking lot and into the night. Now, the girls did release their migraine-inducing kya!s but thanks to the loud music blaring in the background the dancers and other people who loved the nightlife couldn't hear it and were spared from the eardrum-blasting squeals.

The two bouncers who had videotaped the whole dirty dancing yaoi couples approached the two girls and gave them the video tapes. The girls nodded and each bouncer received a huge amount of money that I dare not type, then the girls went off somewhere. Soon, loud fangirl screams were heard in a particular room and also some kya!s in there. All the guests put a 15 feet radius between themselves and the room.

_**What am I to do with my life?**_

_**You will find it out, don't worry**_

_**How am I supposed to know what's right?**_

_**You just gotta do it your way**_

_**I can't help the way I feel**_

_**But my life has been so overprotected**_

_-Epilogue-_

Kaname was happily surfing the net on his laptop that was positioned on his knee since his lap was occupied by a mass of silver hair. Kaname smiled and caressed the silver-haired boy's face. Said boy smiled and slowly kissed his lover's fingers, one by one.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Zero."

**PING!**

Kaname looked at his laptop disappointingly but, nevertheless, opened the message from one icy blue-eyed noble vampire. He gritted his teeth. 'Aido, this better be good if you don't want me to castrate you,' Kaname mentally castrated Aido and, satisfied with his "mental torture", opened said message.

**From: Aido Hanabusa (icyhotness)**

**To: Kuran Kaname (bloodylove)**

** Kaname-sama! I know I might be disturbing you right now but you need to go to this site… ASAP.**

** .com/yaoi/watchkanaze**

** By the way, Akari-senpai said hi.**

Kaname raised his eyebrow at this and then clicked the link. He almost threw his laptop when loud, blaring, music was heard but then he held his place and watched the video. He was horrorstruck at the video. Noticing this, Zero shook Kaname but it seems the vampire prince wouldn't wake from his stupor so he decided to watch the video. Zero fell out of the bed when he saw that it was actually the two of them dirty dancing. 'Who the hell videotaped this?'

Zero scrolled down until…

**Uploaded by: Cross Yuuki and Himoura Akari**

** Comments:**

** Cross Yuuki: Guys! Hope you enjoy this vid! Thanks to Akari-senpai's help!**

** Himoura Akari: It's no problem Yuuki-chan. If it's for the sake of yaoi, I WILL DO IT! LONG LIVE KANAZE!**

** Cross Yuuki: LONG LIVE KANAZE!**

** 5,500 people liked this comment.**

** 1,000 people from Cross Academy liked this video.**

"YUUKI!" The couple shouted the conspirator's name. Yuuki, who was with Akari, sneezed. Akari snickered knowing what or who the cause was. The two of them were on their way to the Vampire Council's meeting to tell the Council to stay off of Kaname's back.

Meanwhile, Kaien and Toga were in Kaien's office relaxing and cuddling on his sofa when the two of them heard a **Ping!** Sound. Kaien immediately stood up and looked at his computer to see who had messaged him.

**From: Ichijou Takuma (emeraldtea)**

** To: Cross Kaien (daddycross)**

** I'm sorry if I had disturbed you, Chairman Cross, but this is of utmost importance. Go to this site…ASAP.**

** .com/yaoi/watchKaiTo**

** Oh, and, Akari and Yuuki said hi.**

Kaien immediately clicked the link and was horrified at what he saw. Toga, who noticed his lover's distressed expression, immediately went to his side. "Kaien, what's wrong?" Toga worriedly asked. Kaien pointed to the computer and, soon, Toga had the same horrified expression as Kaien. The two of them saw themselves dirty dancing and kissing, without a care to the world, to the loud and blaring music.

Kaien immediately scrolled down to see who…

**Uploaded by: Himoura Akari and Cross Yuuki**

** 1,000 people from Cross Academy liked this video.**

** Comments:**

** Cross Yuuki: Chairman, congratulations!**

**Himoura Akari: Sensei, congrats to the two of you!**

** Wakaba Sayori: Chairman and our Ethics Teacher are together, FINALLY!**

** Aido Hanabusa: Wooooo! Yagari-sensei, I never knew that you had feelings for the Chairman. Congratulations on getting together!**

** Ichijou Takuma: So, when's the wedding?**

** 5,500 people liked this comment.**

**Himoura Akari: Takuma, you commented on the wrong vid.**

** Ichijou Takuma: Ooops! But, many people liked my previous comment. Anyways, it will be a double wedding, then?**

** Cross Yuuki: Definitely! I'll be the maid of honor! Oh, wait! Me and Akari-neesan will be the maid of honors! Ichijou-senpai and Aido-senpai would be the Best men!**

** Kuran Kaname: Nice plan, Yuuki. Now, tell me. Where are you, hmmm?**

** Himoura Akari: Hahahaha! She's with me, Kana-kun. Don't be angry, at least be thankful. By the way, Yuuki-chan, the Council agreed.**

** Cross Yuuki, Aido Hanabusa, and Ichijou Takuma liked this comment.**

** Cross Yuuki: Yay! No problems for Kaname-senpai and Zero!**

** Cross Yuuki, Himoura Akari, Aido Hanabusa, Ichijou Takuma, and Kiryuu Zero liked this comment.**

**Kuran Kaname: Zero, love, what on earth are you doing here?**

** Himoura Akari: Zerorin's been a part of this ever since…hey, Hana-kun, do you remember when Zero joined?**

** Aido Hanabusa: Ever since he read that rated M fanfic Akari-sama and Yuuki-chan collaborated… hey, Kain, what was the title of that fic again?**

** Kuran Kaname: Akatsuki's part of this?**

** Akatsuki Kain: Hmmm… Let me think… Ah, right! It was Bloodlust.**

**Himoura Akari: Yeah, Hana-kun was the one who suggested the title. Yuuki-chan gave me the plot and I sorta added some parts and I literally did made a connection on the title. Meaning, the fic's all about "blood" and "lust".**

**Aido Hanabusa, Cross Yuuki, Akatsuki Kain, Ichijou Takuma, and Kiryuu Zero liked this comment.**

Kaien sighed and smiled when he felt his lover's arms wrapped around his waist. "The girls made a wonderful plan," Toga said, laughter in his voice. Kaien laughed, "Indeed…But what did they mean about the Vampire Council agreeing about something?" Toga shrugged though he's also wondering about that. 'What would that mean anyways?' The two lovers were about to..ehem…do something that little children shouldn't see…when…

"Chairman!" Out came Yuuki with Akari in tow, both smiling so happily that Kaien and Toga had to smile back despite the interruption of those two fangirls… Kaien sighed and smiled lovingly at his adopted daughter.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Yuuki smiled and hugged Kaien and Toga. The pair was quite shocked at this but they hugged the petite, brown haired girl. Akari watched the scene and couldn't help but comment, "The three of you look like one, big, happy family." Yuuki slowly let go of her two new "fathers" and turned around to Akari. She hugged the golden haired girl and said, "Thank you, Akari-neesan." "It's nothing, Yuuki, but who's the mother?" Yuuki turned around and grinned.

The couple shuddered at the look. They were backing slowly until, "Chairman's the mother! It's because he's the only one who cooks and fusses over me and Zero." Akari nodded and then snidely remarked, "So, does that mean, Zero's the wife?" Yuuki grinned and the two fangirls went kya! The couple had to cover their ears to prevent deafness but despite that, they smiled at the antics of the two who finally managed to get the two pairs who were the hardest to get to admit they liked each other (Probably the hardest thing they've ever tried. **Correction: Most Impossible Thing they've done.** More or less, I guess. At least they managed to do it, right. **Right, but then I thought it was quite easy though. **You're right. Oh, well.)

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Lucia: Annnnnnd… That's the end of the Overprotected SongFic for KanaZe and KaiTo… *sighs* It's 3 in the morning and I just ate two whole cinnamon buns… ^^**

**Toga: So, does that mean you're sugar high?**

**Zero: *mumbling: Please, don't be sugar high, please don't be sugar high.***

**Kaname: *shakes head and turned to Lucia* Will you be adding another one…since you conveniently made this fic into a cliff hanger.**

**Lucia: *grins* I wasn't intending it to be a cliffy but… my brain was not cooperating with me. *holds up peace sign***

**Kaien: Isn't it high time for you to go to sleep, Lucia? You've been up all night and you've been doing your scary not sleeping stunts, again…**

**Lucia: *grins and collapses from tiredness***

**Kaien and Zero: Please read and review. *looks at the sleeping figure* For her sake…and for ours, as well. *shudders***

**Kaname and Toga: *carries the sleeping body to a bed and settles it comfortably* **

**Kaname: I hope she isn't too tired to write the next SongFic. *the three nodded and left the girl alone***


End file.
